The present invention relates generally to database systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sponsored listing recommendation engine.
The availability of powerful tools for developing and distributing Internet content has led to an increase in information, products, and services offered through the Internet, as well as a dramatic growth in the number and types of consumers using the Internet. To sift through this immense volume of information, a user often submits queries to search engines that provide responsive information that meets the criteria specified by the queries. Internet content providers monitor queries and selections made by users and tailor recommendations and content provided to the users.
On example of such an online search engine system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,361 entitled “System and Method for Influencing a Position on a Search Result List Generated by a Computer Network Search Engine” and assigned to Overture Services, Inc. This patent discloses a system and method in which online advertisers may influence the position of their sponsored search listings in search results provided to a searcher. The advertisers submit search listings having bid amounts and search terms or keywords. The advertisers may submit any number of search terms to the online system. In response to a user query, the online search system returns relevant search results having keywords that match the user's query, including some associated with advertisers. The search results are ordered in part using the bid amounts.
Another example of such a system is disclosed in US Patent publication number 2003-0046399 A1 entitled “Online playback system with community bias” and assigned to Launch Media, Inc. This document discloses an online music system in which subscribers can create their own station by expressing their musical preferences. In this system, information derived from user accounts forms the basis of an online community. Collateral preferences allow other subscribing individuals to enjoy the benefit of wider-ranging tastes according to the preferences expressed by the other members of the community. Additionally, assuming that individuals sharing one preference in common may be likely to share others, the disclosed system allows those who choose to listen to a “fan station” the ability to enjoy similar music or other data streams according to preferences expressed by the fan community as a whole. The system makes recommendations to a listener based on community preferences.
While such systems have been successful at providing music to listeners in accordance with their preferences, there may be opportunities to provide additional music selections to listeners which are outside the user's specifically expressed interest, or even the community's expressed interest.